Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved spout fitment and a plug type cap for closing same. More particularly, the invention relates to a fitment which fits around a hole in a panel of a paperboard carton or around a hole in a flexible container, or the like, such as used for packaging liquid products and powders and to a closure for such fitment. The invention is further characterized in that it is tamper-evident. Further, in a modification of the invention, it has container sealing features making it useful in aseptic packaging.